Mission of Love
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Hamtaro and Bijou are feeling sad. Can the Hamshams bring them together without facing Boss' wrath. HB. This my first fanfic so please RR.
1. Hamtaro's past

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic. Anyways lets get this fanfic started.

Mission of Love Ch 1:

As soon Laura got up she started running around the room looking for something. "I wonder what Laura is looking for?", said Hamtaro. Almost as if his question was heard Laura said," Hey Hamtaro I'm looking for Travis' present. Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I'm trying to get something for him. Oh there it is!" Suddenly Hamtaro expression changed.

At the club house the boy-hams were doing the usual: Snoozer sleeping, Maxwell reading, Dexter and Howdy arguing , and Oxnard eating. The Hamtaro, the girl-hams, Stan, Panda, and Cappy haven't arrived yet and Boss was out to gather more food. Just then Panda bursts in shouting," Guys you've gotta come out and see this!" Thinking it was urgent all ,but Snoozer, rushed out to see what going on, but all they saw was Hamtaro. Maxwell finally speaks up and says," Well whats going on? I don't see anyone but Hamtaro." Panda answers," Take a closer look." They all did and couldn't believe what they saw: Hamtaro was frowning. They all knew something wrong. Oxnard runs up to Hamtaro and says," Hey what's wrong Hamtaro?" Hamtaro regains a bit of his smile and says," I'm fine." "Are you sure?", says Maxwell " Yeah I'm sure." Hamtaro walks by going toward the club house thinking about his past.

About a year before he and Laura moved into the neighborhood, they lived in their old house ( Well no duh!). Anyways Hamtaro was never as adventurous as he is now. In fact he was very scared of the outside world and often stayed in his cage. However when he was looking out the window he saw another hamster. It was girl hamster who had white fur with black fur on her head and wore one ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. She was also the most beautiful one he had seen. Suddenly she looked at him, ran toward the window and came in. " Hi", she said. Hamtaro couldn't believe that the girl-ham he was dreaming about was now standing right in front of him. He then answered, " Hi! My name's Hamtaro." She then blushed and," My name is Oreo." From then on they went on many adventures. Hamtaro's courage increased as they went on each adventure. One day he had enough courage to tell Oreo how much he felt about her. She blushed and said that she loved him also. They kissed and lived happily until that one fateful night. It was the night of Valentines Day and they had climbed to the top of the building to look at the stars. Suddenly a cat appeared and had tried to catch them. They were trapped between the large traffic below and the cat. When the cat decided to pounce at them they ducked and the cat fell, however it grabbed Oreo and both were falling toward the traffic. Hamtaro tried his best to hold on, but he lost his grip and poor Oreo fell into the traffic. When he found her the last words she said were," Don't worry. Please don't lose your courage. Live on Hamtaro."

Back in the present

The others were still worried. _If only I had held on. If only I…_, Hamtaro thought.

well what do ya think? please review. I'm really not that much of writer so someone please help me with the story. Also in the next chapter Bijou reveals her secret. Will the Hams-hams be able to help them? And how will they able to keep this from Boss and Stan? Tune in for the chapter 2 of Mission of Love.


	2. Bijou's Broken Heart

Mission of Love ch 2:

Hamtaro was not the only one sad on this day. Bijou as looked out the window she just notice the tears on her face. She had just told the girl-hams about her story…

About a year ago in France, Bijou was in her cage fixing her blue ribbons when she saw another hamster. It was a boy-ham who looked very similar to Hamtaro except his fur was blue instead of orange. She really wanted to go see him so she got out of the cage and went outside. She gazed outside looking at everything around. This had been the first time she left her home all by herself. As she searched for that hamster, Bijou looked at all the large buildings. Suddenly a cat came out of nowhere. "What is that?" Bijou said as she ran from the cat. She didn't know what to do. She was cornered in an alley. As the cat came closer Bijou thought _Could this be the end?_ She then fainted and everything became dark. When she woke up she found herself on a pile of hay. She also saw her savior: the hamster she saw earlier. The hamster spoke. "Are you alright." Bijou responded, "I'm alright. Thank you." "Heh. I'm glad I found you when the cat attacked or else you would have been a goner." "A cat?" "You don't know what a cat is? You must not get to often" said the hamster. "Yeah. This is my first time out." said Bijou. "What's your name?" "I'm Bijou." "Wow. What a pretty name for such a pretty girl-ham." Bijou blushed when she heard this. "Oh and my name is Joe." After that Bijou and Joe have always went around city. Joe showed Bijou many beautiful places. When her birthday came he gave a set beautiful blue ribbons with her name sewed on in gold. However this happiness never lasted. Soon when Bijou went to see Joe on Valentines Day. She saw him but with another girl-ham. She couldn't believe that Joe was going out with someone else. She felt angry and yet felt so sad and weak. The next day she broke up with him and couldn't stop crying.

End of Flashback

Bijou felt tears slide down her fur. She just stayed in her cage for the entire day. Meanwhile Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope were heading toward the club house. They visited Bijou today and were shocked Bijou told them her story. "I can't believe something like that happened to her" ,said Pashmina. "Okyoo", said Penelope." We have to find some way to cheer her up", said Sandy. As they entered they noticed all the boy-hams were all in a discussion. "Where's Boss, Hamtaro, and Stan and what are you guys talking about.", Sandy asked. Dexter said," Boss went out to get more food. Hamtaro decided to help him and Stan hasn't arrived yet." Oxnard then says," We just saw Hamtaro and he looked so sad. I hope he's alright." "Wait a minute Hamtaro came in sad?" "Yeah." Maxwell then says," You three don't look to good. Is there something wrong?" The three girl-hams told them Bijou was upset today. They also them about the story Bijou told. "Now Bijou's upset. I hope we can cheer both of them up." Howdy finally speaks," I know something that will- " Oh no! Not another one of your stupid jokes. Don't make everyone more depressed." Pashmina finally had an idea. "I know. We could get Hamtaro and Bijou together. We could help them get over their troubles by getting them on a date for the whole day." "That's a great idea", said Sandy. "Anyone who is willing to help say I." All said I except Maxwell and Dexter. "Is there something wrong Maxwell?" "Yeah. What about you and me Sandy? I thought we were going on a date tomorrow?" "Oh don't be so selfish Maxwell." "Hmph!" Then Sandy got another idea. " Maxy if you help afterwards we could-" She started whispering something in his ear. Maxwell started to smile. Pashmina then said," What about you Dexter?" "Yes. Won't Boss get angry once he hears about this? And what about Stan?"

Pashmina then said," Oh don't worry I think you boys can think of something." "What?" Sandy then says," Alright! Now here is the plan." Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them.


	3. Plan in action

Mission of Love ch 3:

"Well little buddy I'm off", said Laura. As Laura left, Hamtaro began to think. _There's probably no adventure today. Its probably best to stay home anyway. _He started thinking about Oreo again until-

"Hey Hamtaro!" Hamtaro looked around until he saw Maxwell near his usual exit. "Maxwell?"

At the same time Bijou was having thoughts of her own. _It seems nothing will happen today. After all its that day._ As she remembers the past she sees Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope on the branch near her cage. "Hi. What's going on?" "We need you at the club house."

During that time the boy-hams convinced Boss to come with them. "So let me get this straight you want me to go all the way to Cappy's house just because he forgot his hat?" Cappy, wearing a paper bag, says," Of course. I need my hat." "Also were running low on food", said Dexter. "What! I just collected some yesterday. Let me see." Boss went into the place he stores his food and sees that the much of it is gone. "Hey what happened to all the sunflower seeds?" At the same time Oxnard burped. "Oh well better get some more after I get Cappy's hat." He leaves. "Alright! It's working."

"It's not working!" While Boss and the others were out doing their part the girl-hams and Maxwell have tried to get Hamtaro and Bijou together. When they brought both of them to the club house both of them blushed but after that they didn't do anything, not even talk to each other. "Bijou must still be sad that her first boy-ham cheated on her.",said Pashmina. "I wonder why Hamtaro is sad.", said Sandy. "Oh well. Now where were we Sandy." "I told you Maxwell we have to get them together before I keep my promise. You're acting like my brother today. By the way where is he?", asked Sandy. "The boy-hams said they didn't see him today." "Well at least we don't have to worry about him." During the whole time the mysterious ham-ham was watching the entire thing. "Well at least I still have-" He pauses and looks at Pashmina.

"Okwee!" "What is it Penelope?", asked Pashmina. Penelope points to what looks like a…

"A DUCK!" they all say.

Then they see ham-ham on it. He was making rhymes while playing his guitar. This ham-ham was none other than-

"JINGLE!"

"Hey great to see y'all." Jingle said. "Is that your duck?", asked Maxwell "Yeah. I use it travel to the seas, where the action should be." ( That was pretty lame!) "Can we borrow it?" "Sure.", said Jingle.

"Where are we going?", asked Bijou. They came up to a pond with a duck. Sandy then said, "We thought you two could take a ride on it." Hamtaro and Bijou who both seemed emotionless got on. As they rode both of them were thinking:

Bijou

I wonder what they are up to? Probably trying to make me feel better a I suppose. But why only me and Hamtaro. I mean I like him a lot its just that I can't fall in love with anyone. I'm afraid that they will always turn on me like what happened to Joe.

Hamtaro

Why are they doing this? I _really do like Bijou. I just can't get Oreo out of my mind. I could of just held on. I could've been killed. The cat was weighing down and made it hard for me to hold on but she let go of my paw. I should've been the one. That is why. I am too afraid of another dying because of me._

Suddenly the duck shook to get the bugs away and Bijou started to fall. "Hamtaro!" "BIJOU!" Hamtaro grabbed her paw. As he held on to Bijou he started seeing visions of Oreo's death. He couldn't let another die so he used all his strength pull Bijou up. "Thank you Hamtaro.", said Bijou. Hamtaro smiled. "No problem." As they gazed into each others eyes all bad memories seem to drift away. They hugged each other. It has been such a while since they had felt like this. They wished this never ended. As the duck drifted the girl-hams and Maxwell were hiding. They had just seen the entire thing.

"It's working."


	4. Lovebirds united and Boss's rage

Mission of Love ch 4

It was like a dream come true. After their ride on the duck Hamtaro and Bijou went to Acorn Mountain. There they walked a bit until stopped to eat. As they stopped Hamtaro said, "Hey when I used ribbon to play Blind Man's Bluff." "Yeah I was pretty mad wasn't I." ,said Bijou." "And you used that same ribbon when I sprained my ankle." Bijou responded by blushing. Then they went to the Ham-Ham Amusement park where rode on the merry-go-round (Was there a merry-go-round). They later found themselves under a sakura tree. Bijou suddenly lost her senses and schmubby-wubbied Hamtaro on the head. Both of them blushed a bright red. Several thoughts went through Bijou's mind:

Bijou

I can't believe I went and did that to Hamtaro. I couldn't control myself. I've never had such a feeling. He really is sweet. He was able to save me from falling into the pond. Sometimes I'm really afraid to fall in love because of what happened in the past. I wished this day would never end.

Bijou begins to feel to tired and is ready to fall asleep. Hamtaro lets sleep on his shoulder. Hamtaro begins to think as well:

Hamtaro

Wow! I can't believe I was able to save Bijou. I can't believe she schmuby-wubbied me. When she did that I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even move. Sometimes I regret living and want to die after Oreo died. But something always stopped me and I'm reminded that she gave up her life for mine. But when I look at Bijou I always feel the same presence as Oreo. Maybe I should tell her that-

"Bijou I…" Hamtaro paused and looked onto the now sleeping Bijou. He just smiled and schmuby-wubbied her on the head. sigh _I wish would never end._

"Mission accomplished. Now can we-"

"Not yet Maxwell!. We have to at least see how the rest of it goes.", said Sandy. "Hmph!"

"Awww! They look so cute together", said Pashmina. "Ookyoo!"

Somewhere in the sunflower field the rest of the boy-hams were gathering sunflower seed to put in the club house. Just when there was peace and quiet…

"I'll bet you I'll win my darling Pashmina's heart with this bag of sunflower seeds", said Dexter.

"Dream on! This sunflower I picked up should be more than enough to beat your sunflower seeds.", said Howdy.

"Not on Valentines Day!"

Just when the fighting was going to get rough Boss suddenly remembered. _Today is Valentines Day! I can't believe I forgot. I'd better find Bijou._ "Sorry can't talk I have to find Bijou", Boss said as he left. The arguing had gotten worse:

"You! If you hadn't blurted out that today is Valentines Day we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Me? You're the one who started the whole thing."

"It's your fault"

"Your fault!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Guys cut it out! We can't solve this by arguing. Don't worry I have plan" Panda began discussing their plan.

As Boss was searching for Bijou, Oxnard came up to him and said," Boss shouldn't you be getting ready. It is a special day."

"Good idea Oxnard", Boss says as he rushes to the club house.

When Panda and the others go to the club house they begin to question Panda. "Great! Now you just only stalled a few minutes. What's few minutes gonna do?" Panda walks over to the "club house" revealing it to be a small wooden crate (big compared to hamsters). They decided to bring the crate far from where Hamtaro and Bijou was. As they carried the box they began to talk about the plan.

"Do you Hamtaro and Bijou will feel better after their date?", asked Oxnard.

"Of course. Besides nothing going to ruin their now.", said Panda.

"Nothing except Boss.", said Howdy trying to make another joke out of this.

Just then the box began to shake then explode. Right next to Howdy was Boss full of anger. Behind him was the wooden crate which now had a large hole.

Dabba Dabba Dabba Dabba

Boss was running at full speed to get to Bijou and nothing was going to stop him. "HAMTARO!"

Back at the tree

"Bijou, did you hear something?" Hamtaro looked down at Bijou who still sleeping. "Guess not."


	5. Rescue Hamtaro from certain doom comence

Ch 5

Hamtaro and Bijou were still sleeping under the sakura tree. The other girl-hams and Maxwell were watching them. At the same time the mystery ham-ham saw that Boss was already coming this way.

"I wonder how long they are going to sleep?", said Maxwell.

"Not very long."

The voice was coming from the tree above them. The ham-ham jumped down from the tree revealing himself to be…

"STAN!"

"Hey brother. Hamtaro and Bijou just got a little tired-

"I know exactly what's going on", said Stan to his sister," I heard all of you talk about it yesterday."

They all paused for a few seconds then Sandy spoke up again. "Are you after Hamtaro?" Stan didn't respond.

"Stan, please don't tell Boss", Pashmina pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell Bossman." They were all relieved.

"I don't need to. He already knows and is heading this way right now", Stan said. They were all shocked at what Stan just said. The only they could do is really on the rest of the ham-hams to stop him.

Back to Boss

It seemed that Boss wasn't letting up. He was running very fast. The boy-hams have just tried a ham chain and tried to hold Boss back, however he was quickly released. _Just you wait Hamtaro. Just you wait._

"Its finished." Panda says as he completes building a wall. He hopes this would be strong enough to stop him. After all much of the wooden wall was backed by a large metal wall. Where he got the metal nobody knows.

Daba Daba Daba.

Boss was heading his way at full speed. "Alright I hope this works.", said Panda.

Boss was heading for the wall. Panda planned that if he were to be able to get through the wooden wall the metal wall would still stop him. Boy was he wrong. When Boss got to the wall he burst right through BOTH walls. Panda was in disbelief. Just then the wall he was standing on started falling.

"Uh oh! OOPAA!" Panda jumped off just in time. As patted the dirt off his fur he said," I hope the others can do a better job."

Just ahead of Panda's wall Howdy and Dexter were setting up their traps. Howdy's trap was the old tree with the sling trap thingy while Dexter's was a trap that when someone steps on the little button a large claw thingy would come out capture the ham-ham.

"You're trap is too cliché, it wouldn't do as good as my trap.", argued Dexter.

"Alright then why don't you see my trap in action.", said Howdy. Howdy stepped on the sling and was pulled up off the ground and into the air. "Uh, could someone get me down from here?"

"Ha! Just as I thought. Now watch my trap." Dexter stepped on the button and a large claw thingy came up and grabbed him. Unfortunately he couldn't get out of it either. "Well that pretty stupid.", Howdy said.

"Oh shut up."

Just then Boss was coming their. "Uh oh! Boss is coming." They tried to get out of their traps again but they couldn't. Boss just ran pass them.

"This all your fault! If you hadn't gotten stuck in your stupid trap Boss would've been stopped.", said Dexter.

"Oh look whose talking! You got stuck in your own stupid trap so this all your fault!", said Howdy.

"YOUR FAULT!"

"YOUR FAULT" Panda found the two stuck in their own traps arguing at each other. He sweatdropped. "Guys now is not the time for this. Oh I hope Oxnard and Cappy can stop him."

Diggi Duggi Diggi Duggi

Just ahead Oxnard and Cappy were digging a hole. They plan to have Boss fall into it. They then covered it with leaves and put dirt over it.

"Wow we covered the hole pretty well", said Cappy.

"Yeah." Oxnard looked around and noticed something. "Uh Cappy, where is the hole?" They had covered it up so well that not even they knew where it was.

"Don't worry Boss wouldn't know where it is so he'll most likely fall into it."

Boss was heading their direction. Oxnard and Cappy hid in the bushes nearby. However when Boss came he didn't fall into the hole. Cappy and Oxnard went toward the area they dug the hole. "That's funny how come Boss didn't fall inNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Both of them fell into the hole. Panda had just came. "That was our last defense. Hamtaro is doomed!"

Boss had just ran into the girl-hams, Maxwell and Stan. "Alright can anyone tell me where Hamtaro and Bijou is? Sandy? Maxwell? Pashmina? Stan?", asked Boss. They couldn't tell him but they knew that Boss was already losing patience.

"Yo sis. Pashmina." Both Sandy and Pashmina looked at Stan. He was smiling. He then winked. Sandy and Pashmina were thinking. _What is he up to now._

Yo Bossman. I know where they are. Follow me.", said Stan. The others were all in shock. Maxwell covered Sandy's eyes and Pashmina covered Penelope's not wanting to see what was going to happen. Just then Pashmina said to Sandy," Hey look." She pointed toward where Stan was going. Sandy opened her eyes to see what she didn't believe: Stan and Boss turned the other way away from Hamtaro and Bijou.

"Is Stan okay?", Maxwell asked.

"I don't what he is up to, but maybe he is trying to help us after all.", said Sand. Pashmina began to think about what Stan was doing and what Sandy had just said.

Stan.


	6. The confession

Chapter 6

As Stan runs trying to lead Boss away from Hamtaro and Bijou he finds several items laying on the floor. _This may come in handy._

Back near the tree the boy hams have finally gotten out of their traps trying to stop Boss. "Hey where's Boss?", said Oxnard. Sandy responded. "He is with my brother." The boy hams were shocked. "You mean their teaming up?"

Pashmina then said, "No. I think he is trying to help us."

"HEKE!"

Stan and Boss finally got to their destination. They hid behind a bush and saw both Hamtaro and Bijou there. However something looked a little different about both of them but he decided not to think about their appearance and more of how to pummel Hamtaro.

"Alright they are both there", said Stan. "On the count of three we both charge." Boss nodded.

One

Two

THREE

Boss charged at Hamtaro. As he started beating him he felt something different. He touched Hamtaro a bit and then ripped him up. He found out that it was a fake! He did the same to Bijou and it was also fake. He was getting pretty angry and was about to strangle Stan.

That is if the ground didn't collapse. He found himself in a hole and was covered in a net.

"Glad you could drop in."

"Stan when get my hands on you-

"Later Bossman" Stan left.

When Stan got back he was met with the other boy hams barricading him from Hamtaro and Bijou.

"That's as far as you can go Stan", said Dexter.

"Yeah! Yer not allowed here", said Howdy. As they kept telling Stan to get out Pashmina runs up to Stan.

"Hey don't be so rude!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Stan just helped us out by luring Boss away!", said Sandy. The rest decided to break up the barrier.

"Stan, why did you decide to help? We thought you would be jealous that Hamtaro has Bijou.", said Maxwell. Stan responded.

"Why would I. I mean its just Bijou anyway. After all there are other girl hams in the sea." Stan then looks at Pashmina. "Isn't that right Pashmina?"

Pashmina blushes a little. Both Howdy and Dexter look at the both of them. They get red in the face.

"They really look so cute together. Both Hamtaro & Bijou and Stan & Pashmina.", said Sandy.

"How about us?", asked Maxwell.

"Of course. Happy Valentines Day Maxwell."

"Happy Valentines Day Sandy." Maxwell and Sandy kiss each other passionately.

"Could you two get a room before you do that?", said Cappy. "Huh?" Cappy sees Penelope right next to him holding a bag of sunflower seeds.

"Is that for me?" Penelope blushes and nods.

Cappy smiles. "Thank you Penelope." Cappy blushes also.

"Well Hamtaro and Bijou together and Boss out of site. I think this mission is complete.", said Stan.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Everyone recognized that voice. They turned around to see Boss all dirty and filled with anger.

"How did you get out? I even put a net to make sure you couldn't dig out." said Stan.

Boss raised his arm to show that wasn't holding his normal shovel. He was holding a pick axe which he used to cut the net. Boss then ran toward Hamtaro and Bijou. Stan grabbed his foot and the other held on to each other forming a ham chain in order to form another ham chain. However it didn't work and Boss free to kill Hamtaro. All the boy-hams covered the girl ham's eyes not wanting them to see what would happen next.

Back at the sakura tree Hamtaro and Bijou just woke. "It's getting pretty late Bijou. Want me to walk you home?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou blushed. "Sure." Just as they began to leave they heard something.

Daba Daba Daba Daba

They turned to see Boss coming their way at full speed. "Its Boss. Hey Boss" He didn't stop. "Boss?" When Boss got to them he punched Hamtaro. Hamtaro fell on the floor. Bijou shrieked. "Hey what's wrong Boss?"

"WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE STEALING MY GIRL HAM THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG." Bijou began to walk towards Hamtaro. Boss blocked her.

"AND YOU EVEN GOT THE REST OF THE HAM HAMS TO STOP ME!"

The rest of the ham hams reached the tree and saw Hamtaro on the ground. "You mean you guys set us up?"

Sandy looking to the ground began to speak. "You two just seemed so sad. We set you up on this date to make you feel better.

Both Hamtaro and Bijou were surprised at what they had just said. Boss was still staring at Hamtaro. Bijou wanted to slap Boss but saw Hamtaro getting up.

"Hamtaro?"

"If you really want to know I'll ya!" Hamtaro didn't want to but he decided to tell them about his past.


	7. Love reunited

Chapter 7

It was getting pretty late and was about time to get home. However none of the ham hams couldn't move. All of them were shocked hearing what happened to Hamtaro. None of them could move. Boss felt pain. He had just hurt Hamtaro. _How could I've something so bad. _Bijou could never believe that such a thing could happen to someone as nice as Hamtaro. _Hamtaro._ Hamtaro began to speak again.

"That's why I could never fall in love again! That's why…" Tears began to form in his eyes. The ham hams had never seen Hamtaro cry like this. Hamtaro then began to run back to his house.

Meanwhile Boss was taking a little heat from the other ham hams.

"Thanks a lot Bossman."

"Yeah! Look what at what you've done." Bijou then remembered what she did to Joe.

"STOP!" Everyone turned to Bijou. "Boss didn't mean anything. He was jealous. He didn't mean to hurt Hamtaro." Everyone was surprised at what she had just said, including Boss. She began crying herself. Boss began to think.

I shouldn't cause anyone more pain to both Hamtaro and Bijou. I have to make right.

Just as Bijou began to walk home Boss stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." she responded.

"Shouldn't you go to Hamtaro?" Bijou was surprised at what Boss had just said.

"I'm saying that none of us can bring Hamtaro happiness. If there is anyone who could do that it's the one he loves most. That's you Bijou." Bijou couldn't believe what Boss had just said. Neither could the other ham hams. She stopped crying.

"Thank you Boss." Bijou then gave Boss a kiss on the cheek. The first and last one he would get from Bijou. As Bijou headed toward Hamtaro's house she began to think about what Boss had just said. _If I'm the only one who could bring happiness to Hamtaro then I must go to Hamtaro._

Back near the club house Sandy was still worried.

"Do you think Hamtaro and Bijou will be alright?" She then felt strong arms lift her off the ground. She looked into her lovers eyes.

"There is no need to worry about them. I'm sure they can handle this." Maxwell said as he began to kiss her neck. Sandy blushed.

"Now where were we? Remember you promised" Sandy began to blush even more.

"You're right. Bye Q" Sandy says as she is carried away by Maxwell.

"Yo Pashmina want me to walk you home?" Stan asks.

"Sure." As they walk away Stan gives her a pink rose similar to the one he had last time. This time she decides to keep it. Howdy and Dexter become more jealous. Boss stops them from getting any further.

"C'mon you guys need to get home."

Penelope and Cappy are still blushing at each other but are now holding hands. Cappy takes Penelope home. When everyone leaves Boss begin to think about the events that happened earlier.

Boss

Although I love Bijou I can't force her to love me. If she loves Hamtaro then I won't get in the way. But if Hamtaro by any chance screws up I will take her back. All I want to do now is protect her and everyone else. I'm sorry Hamtaro and Bijou.

Back in Laura's room Hamtaro is watching Laura write in her diary. Laura writes: _I can't believe it. Travis also loves me. He said to scared to admit it. Then he gave me a kiss and ran off. _She holds her cheek._ I can't stop thinking of him._

Hamtaro as usual answers in his mind_ I'm happy for you Laura. At least your day didn't turn out like mine._

Laura picks him up. "Today was a great day. I wonder… huh?" She notices that Hamtaro isn't smiling. "Hey what's wrong little guy? Are you sick?" Hamtaro faintly smiles says "Heke?" "Must be my imagination. Good night Hamtaro."

As Hamtaro goes to sleep he thinks of his past and what happened. Oreo's death and the time he saved Bijou. As he falls asleep he hears something. Looks at his normal exit and sees Bijou. "Bijou?"

Bijou walks to his cage and decides to talk to him.

"Hamtaro are you alright?" He doesn't respond.

"Hamtaro there is no need to be upset. I understand how you feel about Oreo." Hamtaro finally responds.

"HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND! I LOST MY FIRST GIRL HAM. I BET YOU NEVER LOST ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE. SO HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!"

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Bijou had just slapped him. He never felt anything like it. He looks up to see Bijou mad and upset with tears forming in her eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?" Bijou says as she hugs him. "Unlike you I lost my first boy ham Joe not by death but he fell in love with another girl. At least Oreo still loves you. Joe on the other hand abandoned me. So don't say that I don't understand how you feel." She cries. Hamtaro's heart melted. He couldn't believe something like that happened to her. _What have I done. Bijou doesn't deserve this._

"I'm sorry Bijou. Its just that Oreo meant the whole world to me. I never wanted to hurt you." Bijou stopped crying but didn't look at Hamtaro. Hamtaro looked down at Bijou and began to bring up all his courage.

"Bijou." She looked at him.

"All I want to is", he paused trying to bring up all his courage to say it. "I love you."

Bijou couldn't believe Hamtaro said those three words. She began to cry but these were tears of joy.

"Hamtaro I love you too. I loved you ever since we met."

Both smiled and kissed each other. Suddenly both of them wanted more than that. They kissed each other this time more passionately and found themselves on the floor of Hamtaro's cage. Hamtaro took off Bijou's ribbons and let her hair drift (I know she has little scrunches under her ribbons but she doesn't have them this time.). After that everything became black. All they heard were themselves calling out each other's names.

Hamtaro

The next morning Laura woke up. When she decided to check on Hamtaro she saw another hamster with him. She recognized it as Maria's hamster.

"So you wanted little company Hamtaro? I better call Maria. She's probably worried."

When Laura left Hamtaro woke up. He saw Bijou sleeping on his chest. He smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Bijou woke up and they kissed passionately.

I love you Hamtaro

I love you too Bijou


	8. Before Rage Turns to Revenge

Epilogue

Hamtaro got up to see Laura getting ready for her date with Travis. "Alright I'm off little guy." She leaves. Today is once again Valentines Day but Hamtaro no longer needs to be sad. He thinks of Oreo a bit but then thinks of his new wife Bijou. Its been 3 years and they are now happily married with a son named Ken. Hamtaro began to think of what happened to the other ham hams:

Sandy and Maxwell: They are also married with a daughter named Christie (No not Khristine). Maxwell was also asked by the hams in ham land (from the movie) to represent the club house.

Stan and Pashmina: The couple is doing great and might consider getting married. Has Stan really quit flirting? Otherwise they act the same.

Cappy and Penelope: The is also doing great (Penelope actually talks). They also pilot different vehicles. Cappy uses his large saucepan as boat and Penelope pilots the ham flyer (an air balloon that was used in the Flying Ham Ham episode). Also Penelope uses her blanket as cape (She doesn't wear over her head).

Boss: He has learned to accept that Bijou loves Hamtaro. He still continues to protect the other ham hams especially Bijou. Otherwise he is the same Boss they remembered.

Oxnard: Still the same. He left yesterday to see Pepper.

Panda: Still the same Panda everyone remembers.

Dexter and Howdy: Even without Pashmina to argue over they are still arguing.

Snoozer: Still sleeping.

Jingle: Still wandering.

Hamtaro runs through the hole in the room and down the pipe as always does and lands on Brandy's head.

"Hope you're having a good nap. See ya later Brandy." Brandy yawns (Brandy hasn't changed either.)

"Hamtaro." Bijou, whose hair is now in a ponytail, is standing a few feet away from Brandy with Ken right next to her. Hamtaro kisses Bijou.

"Happy Valentines Day Bijou. Hey Ken miss me?"

"Uh huh."

Hamtaro carries Ken on his shoulders and holds Bijou's hand. Both smile at each other as they go to the club house. Unbeknownst to them a hamster with blue fur and sword was watching them.

"Enjoy yourself Hamtaro happiness while it lasts. You'll soon feel my wrath." The mysterious ham ham leaves.


End file.
